Christmas Magic
by Nikki-Loves-Bones
Summary: This is set in season one when the squints were in lock down at Christmas with Booth. What if the anti-fungal drugs gave Brennan some fun side-effects that allowed her to speak her mind to Booth?


This is set in season one when the squints were in lock down at Christmas with Booth. What if the anti-fungal drugs gave Brennan some fun side-effects that allowed her to speak her mind to Booth?

Booth was walking aimlessly around the lab looking at everything and nothing. He was beyond bored as everybody else seemed to be sleeping. He jumped when he heard a giggle above him on the catwalk. He looked up but saw nothing so he walked on. He heard it again after only taking four steps and decided to go up and see if he could find the source. Once up there, he found the source no problem and couldn't help but laugh. His partner, Temperance Brennan, was moving her diamond earrings around and watching the lights reflect off of them and she seemed to be quite amused with it. He looked at her and thought once again how beautiful she was. Sure, it sucked to be stuck here but if he had to be here, he was grand it was with her.

She looked over at him when she heard his chuckle and smiled. There was no denying that he was a magnificent male specimen and she let her eyes travel over his body. Booth noticed this and smiled smugly at her. Brennan had been a bit out of it since getting the anti-fungal drugs but she was still speaking normal and acting normal but was easily distracted.

"C'mere Booth" she said in a happy tone. Booth laughed at her enthusiasm and moved to sit beside her "What's up Bones?" he said with a smile and she moved closer to him. "I was thinking about it Booth and I think I like you" she said with a quizzical look on her face. "I like you too Bones" he said with a smile in her direction. She shook her head as if to say no and this confused Booth. "Why the head shake Bones?" he asked. "I mean I like like you Booth, you know I like you more than a friend" she said as if to clarify for him. Booth was stunned and didn't know what to say so he said nothing.

Brennan misread this and got up to walk away from him. Booth grabbed her hand and she turned to face him with a hurt expression on her face. "Never mind Booth it doesn't matter I take it back" she said in a rush as she tried to break free from his grip. "It's just that I didn't know you felt this way. It's a bit of a shock" he said with a nervous chuckle as he tried to look into her eyes but she kept turning away from him so he couldn't see the tears. "I like you more than a friend too Bones" he said as he prayed she would turn around to face him. She did just that as she heard his words and he pulled her hand gently to guide her back down to the couch that he was sitting on.

"Really?" she said with a look of pure and utter shock on her face. "Yes really Bones. I have like liked you since day one even though you annoyed me... a lot". They both had to laugh at this and then it quieted as she crashed her lips to his passionately. She became worried when she didn't feel him reciprocate the kiss and then felt relief when he returned the kiss. He couldn't believe this was actually happening but he wasn't going to stop to question it. When the need for air became apparent they broke apart with big grins on their faces.

"Please tell me that this is not all just because of the drugs and that you won't take it back when the effects wear off" Booth said with a hint of desperation in his voice. She could tell that he was doubtful and she wanted nothing more than to reassure him that this was real. "You might need to remind me" she said with a laugh in her voice. "Oh I will don't you worry" he said with his charm smile in place. "Every day that I can" he said with total sincerity and with a look of pure love and adoration in his eyes as he stared at her.

They looked at each other with huge grins on their faces and Booth couldn't help it, he had to say it "I love you Bones, I know you don't believe in it and you probably don't feel it but I do and I just had to tell you before I chickened out". Brennan sat there pale and lost for words. "I... I..." she couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say and Booth read this the wrong way and this time he was the one who stood to leave. Brennan began to panic and launched herself at him, kissing him passionately making him stumble and fall with her on top of him but the kiss was worth it and they never parted even as they fell. "Booth, I don't know if its love or chemicals in the brain or what but just give me a chance to figure it out okay?" she said breathlessly. "Sure Bones, whatever you need" he said equally breathless. "So how about we take things slow?" he suggested, while both of them still lying on the floor, with him underneath her. "I'd like that" she said while still not making any attempt to move from him.

All of a sudden they heard a squeal. They didn't get up but they looked at the direction where it came from and saw that Angela and the squints were standing at the top of the stairs looking at them with a knowing look on their faces. "Did we interrupt something?" Angela asked with a glint in her eye. The squint squad had woken up and had not been able to find the partners that made them go in search of them. Booth's face went red when Angela winked at them and Brennan just laughed. "Come on guys, let's leave them to it. Have fun you two and Brennan, Don't do anything I wouldn't do" she said with a soft chuckle as she left to go down the stairs with the squints in tow. "At least they know now and you won't be squeezed for details" Booth said, hoping Brennan was okay with people knowing about them being whatever they were. Brennan looked down at him and smiled evilly "You think I won't be tortured for details?" she said with a laugh as they both sat up.

"Aw well, Its Christmas so it's a time for miracles and I'm glad that I got the one I wanted most" Booth said with his charm smile full in place. "Really Booth, you're going to say something cheesy now?" she laughed. "Since when do you know slang?" he said, shocked at her knowledge. "I told you I'm a fast learner" she said as she went down the stairs with Booth soon following after her and pushing her into her office and closing the door and pushing down the blinds. This was going to be her best Christmas in 15 years.


End file.
